


Lingering Blue

by Toybox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Deal with a Devil, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/pseuds/Toybox
Summary: Blue as clear as a cloudless sky or shimmering ocean. It felt surreal to look at so much blue.





	1. Unfortunate Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new.

 

 

-

 

Summers full of laughter and gentle breeze when he ran through fields coloured in vivid green with splashes of wild flowers were his favourite. He remembers carefree days and blazing sun kissing his body, and his naive innocent self full of endless curiosity to explore and just simply bask in the fresh air. A cup of freshly brewed tea burning the tips of his fingers as he struggled to not to spill it. His grandmothers soft smiles and gentle eyes full of adoration as she embraced him with such love and care colouring his cheeks in pink hue.  

Adored and loved by many, but struggling to friend anyone his age. His grandmother was the best friend he could ever wish for anyway.  

At the age of six he discovered what friendship truly is and how much he missed out on playing a tag in a group with other kids. First meeting was rather awkward. He felt beyond shy when he clutched a bouncy ball in his hands and in a shaky voice asked if a pair of twin boys wanted to play. Two sets of eyes blinked at him in evident surprise, but nodded with bashful glances at each other. A full blown smile never left his lips and his eyes radiated so much happiness he felt like floating. He kept their interactions a secret – something precious just only to him. 

His countless daily disappearances deeply into the woods made his grandmother worry endlessly, so he made sure to hug her twice before he dashed to play with his friends. A bad feeling always scratching at the back of her mind when she watched his hurried steps and retreating back. 

He vividly remembers his grandmothers eyes coloured in shock when he asked about a guest who sat a few feet away from him. The way her precious porcelain teapot she always brewed his daily tea dropped down from her trembling hands shattering in so many pieces he physically felt ill. Hot water splashing all of her body, burning her milky white hands in the process. He never stopped blaming himself for it. 

“ _Your eyes_ _...”_ she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands, uncontrolled tears dripping down her cheeks and down onto her sensitive fingers. “ _Please_. Don’t do this to him. Not to a precious person like him.” She sobbed harder. Guilt flashing through her eyes, her lips pleading forgiveness. 

He stood there rooted at the spot,  fear and unknown overtaking his whole body. Nausea washed over him making it really hard for him to breathe. He angled his neck a little bit to his left to peek through a mirror. 

 _Blue_. 

Blue as clear as a cloudless sky or shimmering ocean.  It felt surreal to look at so much blue.

He blinked once, twice. Rubbed at his eyes, closed them to count to five, but all he could see were blue – his eyes were _blue_. 

It fascinated and scared him at the same time.   

“Tell no one about this. Speak to no one about this.” She embraced him in a warm hug trying to call him down, gently patting his head. “I will teach you how to control this. Nothing is wrong. You have done nothing wrong, my dear. A secret just between us, okay?” 

“Okay” 

“Pinky promise?” 

He smiled blinking away tears. “Pinky promise.”

 

-

 

A year later, at the age of seven, his world of happiness exploded leaving him heart-broken and in disbelief. A lie. He lived in a perfectly made up lie he crafted himself. 

That day, when his father roughly grabbed him off the swing and shook him so hard he felt his head spinning round.  

“You’re not my son. You’re a disgrace. A disgrace who dared to shame our family name.” 

That day, that perfect hot summer day he used to love so much, his dad lifted him off the ground in a choking hold in attempt to show just how worthless of a human being to him he become.  

He remembers his mother crying off in the distance to let him go, pleading to his sanity and reputation he had to uphold just get roughly pushed to the ground. 

“He called _them_ his friends! _Them_   -  who don’t even fucking exist! He’s not normal. Why can’t he be _normal_   for once?” 

He vaguely remembers as if through a haze when his body choking on air drops down on the grass. His grandmother by his side in an instant trying to check up on him and all he can see is _green_ when he vomits his lungs out. 

His dad is still shouting at him, and blaming his mother in a fit of rage. “I knew it was a bad idea to marry you off from the start. Your whole bloodline is cursed. I should known better.” He spat out, his lips curling down in disgust at the sight of a boy he used to call his son. 

He remembers that day his own father disowned him and threw him away without taking a second look back and his mother disappearing off in the distance with him. That unfortunate day, when sun shone so brightly up in the sky while a gentle breeze caressed your skin so warmly, that he came to loathe summers yet to come.

 

-

 

They lived in a small rural village -  a small bubble he came to call his world. Most of the villagers were nice and accepting, but there were eyes that followed him around like a hawk daring him to overstep his boundaries. Some of them just waited for him to slip up, to fuck it up and make a mess of himself, because that’s how their reasoned and dealt with unknown. 

A small part of him was grateful that his grandmother lived high up the mountain. Away from the main village and prying eyes. It let him breathe, enjoy his freedom and cope with his new life that waited ahead of him. He had yet to adjust to a new world that presented itself to him through his eyes. 

His grandmother taught him about the other world – a world of spirits.  

 _“Your eyes, when they turn blue, are like a_ _mirror reflecting a different world co-existing_ _with us but not seen through regular eyes.”_  

His eyes were like a switch: an on and off button reacting to anything related to a presence of a spirit. It took him years to master and keep it under command and switching them at will.  

Interactions with spirits made him forget. Think less and take his mind off things he longed to forget. 

Some interactions were fleeting, just a brush of shoulders or a brief bodily contact. Some of them lingered around out of curiosity, a few annoying ones that made his life troublesome and talked his ear off, but none of them stuck around long enough get close.  

They appeared in various shapes and forms, some were harmless and some out for blood. Each and every one of them with a different story to tell, wish to grant and answer to seek. 

 

- 

 

“Let’s make a deal. Your pretty eyes for an exchange of your memory. You want to forget, right? Erase those hurtful memories, those shadows off your past.” A sinful voice  whispered in his ear dripping with temptation. 

His body shivered, a spike of fear running down his spine when he felt a tremendous energy breathing down his neck. 

“How about a no?” He tried to sound cheeky, but even he could feel alarms going off in his head. He never met such a powerful spirit before and he had no idea how to even get the hell out of there alive. 

“I was even nice to ask first before I ripped them out myself you fool” he spat before morphing into massive beast ready to pounce on him. 

“Not everyone takes rejection well, huh?” he smirked glancing around for any escape routes and blind spots. He wasn’t about to let some brute lay a hand on him. 

 “You just got yourself a death wish, boy!” 

He had no time to react or blink before a claw swiped just a few inches away from his face, sending his body flying up in the air and then painfully smashing him down to pin him against the ground. Blood flooded his mouth making him gag, his body convulsing out of shock and pain. Vision swimming and loud insufferable noise ringing in his head made him feel powerless. 

“Fuck” he cursed under his breath, spitting blood directly at the salivating beast above his head. “Get the fuck away from me you brute.” 

“Stop struggling, boy. Accept your fate.” 

Blue eyes locked on the beast crouching above him with venom in his eyes. A distant memory triggering something deeper within making him snap. 

 _Worthless_.  

 _A disgrace_.  

 _Accept it._  

He trashed around, his eyes burning so painfully he felt he’s going blind. Beast roared, flinching away as if electrocuted, when those crystal clear blue eyes penetrated into his very core, engulfing his form in blue flames. 

“It’s not over, boy. You’re dead next time we meet.” Echoed through a forest after spirits form evaporated into a thin fleeting smoke as he blanked out. 

 

- 

 

It took him a lot of effort to will his body to move. There were times he collapsed and blanked out for unknown amount of time. He felt beyond exhausted and drained. That fucking brute ran off with half of his spiritual energy, who he stupidly realized a bit too latewas like one of those spirit eaters sucking out your living soul and everything up to your core. 

His legs gave up again making him fall in a pile of tangled limbs. So close, but yet so far out of reach. Hurried footsteps reached his ears and he breathed a sight of relief, laughing at the situation at hand. Trust him to get into deep shit like this. 

“Are you okay? What happened?”  

“I’m _alive_.” 

“Are you out of your damn mind to make your grandmother worry like this?” 

A genuine smile. “ _I’m glad._ _I’m not worthless after all._ _”_

 

- 

 

His grandmother fussed around him like a new born baby, never leaving his side until she nursed him fully back to health. It wasn’t easy and it took him more than a few months to have a full control of his body again.  

He watched her immerse herself into studying old books that were passed down through generations, spending countless hours searching for something even at the cost of her health. 

When confronted about it she would just laugh it off and say in a joking manner: “I’d make a deal with a devil himself if I have to keep you safe.” 

He hoped that such day never came around.

 

- 

 

Blue eyes stared off into a distance, his hands clutching a box so close to his body as the only memento of something far more precious to him. 

No more tears wet his cheeks, his voice hoarse from shouting to the wind and his heart broken so bad it teared him up from inside.  

He felt cold, numb from the chilling cold biting at his skin but he made no move to get inside to cloak himself in warmth of the house. 

Pure white glistened around in the distance, snowflakes dancing around him in grace just to melt at the tip of his fingers. A brief contact, a gentle touch just enough to send chills down his spine. 

On a chilly day of December, when clouds were hanging threatingly low he silently spilled his grief like snow to the wind. When snowflakes covered town in pure white in memory of grandmothers heart, _Hoseok_ died too burying his childish naive-self with it.

A new beginning. A fresh start and a new name too call out. 

 

-

 

“ _You’re you. Your own person,_ _Wonho. Only your heart tells your worth as a human_ _being. Keep your head hig_ _h up and_ _your h_ _eart open to_ _those in need._ _I hope, one day, to see you smile_ _so bright it lights up your eyes like a burning will to live._ _Pinky promise?”_  


	2. Fortunate Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’d make a deal with a devil himself if I have to keep you safe.”

 

 

**-**

 

It took him a few months after his grandmothers death to gather enough courage to leave the security and comfort of her house. He packed lightly, just a few necessities and some charms, before he bid a farewell to his childhood memories disappearing into the night. 

Seasons changed and so did Wonho with them. Traveling here and beyond, discovering unseen things, broadening his knowledge and polishing his skills.  

His body is more sturdy and shaped up nicely from endless hours of rough exercising, which let him put a decent fight against more powerful spirits that were out for his blood. A handsome face with an attractive smile and a tongue to charm his way into free food and temporary housing made his life a lot easier to live.  

Wonho never lingered around long enough. Just long enough until people started whispering among themselves pointing at him and gathering crowds full of interest trailing in his footsteps. Silent to appear and disappear at will. 

Through years of traveling his eyes seen a lot. A lot of happy moments he swore to engrave into his memory as long as he breathed and moments of death that seemed to plague even when he closed his eyes wishing he would become blind instead. 

However, despite a lot of changes Wonho went through one thing, consistently, remained the same: a fact that he is alone. Even surrounded by people and countless spirits he stayed alone. He still longed for that special connection, that special someone who couldn’t care about his eyes and accept him as simply Wonho. He had no one to count on just himself. 

 

- 

 

When spring embraced earth painting it in many different colours other than white, Wonho felt alive too. Winters made him feel stiff and suffocated, making his journeys far more complicated than he preferred.  

There were times when he briefly wondered what would happen if one day he woke up with eyes unseeing the spirit world. An ordinary person who basked in his parents love and a different will to live. 

A small part of him wished that this day won’t ever come. 

Wonho yawned stretching his body in attempt to get rid of that lazy feeling trying to consume him. Nodding to some smaller spirits roaming around to tidy up his place he set a foot outside to breathe in some fresh air. 

Wonho smiled at sun peeking through the clouds radiating warmth, his skin prickling at the contact as he extended his arms more towards the sky making his ring glitter in his vision. 

“A charm to protect me from the evil, huh?” 

 Whonho’s lips curled into a warm smile admiring the shine of it on his left hand. The only gift left by his grandmother. A promise ring -  a crafty spell - his grandmother hid in a box far away from his eyes until he turned sixteen. “ _Something precious to keep you safe. Safe from evil and hateful eyes. A guardian who keeps you safe._ _Until that day comes fear no more.”_   

“Until that day comes...” his lips repeated silently with a light heart and hope shimmering in his eyes.  

 

- 

 

Another morning followed by another ordinary day. A day where he greets kindred spirits and avoids the smell of death creeping up like shadows around some people living in this small town. He drew a line for himself to not to interfere with such things, because everything has its own cycle of life and death and he had no right to disrupt such order. 

With years of experience and self-teachings after the death of his grandmother, Wonho learned to see the other world without activating his blue eyes. He called it masking, an illusion that took a toll on his health and body if used for long periods of time.  The only time he allowed himself to use it when he mingled with people. It made him appear and seem normal – a well crafted lie -  and there were times he let his mind think so, because it was just so easier to cope. 

Wonho discovered that he, to some extent, can control or empower spirits. An easy trick to make lower energy spirits do daily chores around the house when he’s feeling lazy enough or quick way to gather required information about far away towns and powerful spirits which resided in those particular areas. After that attack in his teenage years which nearly cost him his eyes and a life he swore to avoid any potentially dangerous areas that might have a repeat of that event. He was already like a walking target with a bold “ **X”** hanging above his head and life is so much easier if you pick to stay low. 

“I heard you were ill. Are you eating well?” 

Wonho paused mid-step to greet an old lady standing behind a bakery stand. “Nonsense” he waved his hand in a dismissal manner.  “I never felt better” a smile that didn’t really reach his eyes. “Just my allergies acting up.” 

Whispers. All too familiar whispers not so far away, just around a corner. His body stiffened when he felt multiple eyes staring at him, his fingers curling into fists. 

“I never heard of such a bad case of allergies before. You should eat more.” She extended her arms to offer him a pie. “A home-made one with fresh apples.” 

Someone cursed at him. More whispers and hushed talking. _They know._  

Wonho looked down at the ground,  his hands shaking and fingers painfully digging into his palms. Gritting his teeth he politely refused and slowly backed away. It always ended up like this. A path of no return. 

A loud shout and angry curses were heard behind his back as he sprinted out of the market dodging everything and everyone appearing in his line of vision. At the times like these he hated everyone equally for choosing to turn a blind eye against who he was as a person and not giving him a chance to prove his innocence. They thought he was evil, possessed at times or just practicing witchcraft of some sort. It honestly hurt to know that it didn’t matter how many times he tried to blend in, adapt and just be one of them it never lasted long enough. Another game over and a restart of many journeys to come. 

 

- 

 

“Are you having a hard time boy?” 

Wonho felt his blood run cold as that disgustingly sweet voice rang in his head. He instantly covered his ears trying to block the sound of it. 

“They’re like snakes. Always stabbing you in the back no matter how nice you are. They never learn, do they?” 

Wonho pressed his hands overs his ears harder, but no matter how much he tried that sinister voice echoed so loud it made him feel sick. 

“I can teach them a lesson. I can make it _all_ disappear.” A poisonous temptation slithering around his body rendering him immobile. “Do we have a deal, boy?” 

“Don’t touch me” he gritted out, his body convulsing, trying to reject negative intrusion in his body and mind. “I don’t repeat myself twice. Your energy makes me feel sick. You’re like that clingy ex that won’t leave me alone. Get lost, will you?” 

Beast roared with laughter, mirth dancing in his onyx eyes as a burst of black energy resonated in an open field leaving a burning trail behind it. “You’re a funny guy. I’ll give you that. However, foolish one to the core. I’ll let you entertain me some more before I rip out those pretty blue eyes of yours. A sight to see. Ah~ Makes me feel excited.” 

Wonho felt his knees give out, but he stood rooted to the spot by his sheer will alone. He refused to give in, stubbornness ruling his mind. 

“As much as it’s fun to watch your sanity slip away with every betrayal and the way you cower and crumble in despair I want to see you suffer more. Watch you writhe in pain as you desperately cry for help, but no one comes. Watch as those blue eyes lose their spark and disappear to nothingness along with you. Doesn’t that sound fun, boy? “ 

 “Your left side feels dead. You have a hard time flexing those claws.” Wonho smirked as beast snarled, a right claw forming to strike him. “Not as fast either, huh? Still licking those wounds from before?” 

“You took me off guard. I don’t make the same mistake twice. How about I make a dinner out of you. You smell nice.” 

A pool of saliva formed around a massive ball of energy shaping up into a starving beast. Sharp claws glistening in the sun ready to strike and tear him down into tiny pieces. Muscles ripping and flexing ready to be used. A loud howl spread though the open field traveling far into the distance; shaking ground bellow his feet from sheer force. A clear warning of a bloodshed to come. 

Wonho tried to stay calm, even though he felt like his heart is about to leap out from his body any given minute. His flesh burned everywhere the beast touched so badly he couldn’t even focus when raw pain spiked through last bits of sanity he had left. Blood. So much blood smeared on his arms and face, seeping through all the cuts and open flesh wounds and pooling on a crispy green grass. 

“You look so handsome covered in red. Like a doll. Such a pleasing sight on the eyes. Ah. Play with me more, boy~” 

Wonho choked on blood, his throat hoarse and sore to the point he couldn’t even scream anymore. His right arm dislocated, his feet twisted and ribs broken. He tried to open his eyes, lock them on the beast to render him immobile, but he had yet to find an opening to do so.  

“Already giving up, boy? We only just started.” 

Wonho writhed like a snake trying to shake him off from strangling him, battling with himself to keep struggling despite gut wrenching pain and blood loss.  “Eyes” he managed to choke out with difficulty. “T-take (an intake of air) them...” 

Beast roared, bloody mouth coming closer to breath down on nearly lifeless boy ready to snap his neck off just to be roughly pushed down so hard it made the ground dent from force alone, pinning it in place. Disoriented it tried to shake off uninvited intruder but to no avail. “Who the fuck are you to interrupt my meal?” 

No answer. Not even a sound coming out from the intruder to state it’s business. A competitor perhaps thirsty for the same eyes as him? A power not to be messed around with in his current state.  

Another harsh blow and a contact with a solid ground made beast seethe in anger. Claws swiping at everything and anything, body twisting and forming in ways it made his spiritual energy drain faster than expected.  

Red horns flashed in his vision, a tongue lapping every bit of energy floating in the air, mouth open wide like a black hole – a spirit eater. Twice his size and insatiable. A starving beast ready to consume everything in his wake blindly.  

“Fuck” it was bad. It was dangerous. He cast a glance at the passed out boy, calculating his chances of hightailing  out of here with his capture, that is, until those smouldering brown eyes locked on him. Slick tongue shot out like a thrown spear wrapping itself around him like a giant snake ready to devour a prey. Poison seeping through every inch, drawing in particles of spirit energy into it’s main body. A fight you cannot win. 

 

- 

 

When Wonho opened his eyes he thought he was staring into a pitch black cloudless sky you can get lost into. His vision blurry and bleeding into nothingness. Second time Wonho opened his eyes he spit out dry blood, his body shifting on his less injured right side, mind plagued with raw pain and exhaustion. His body was a mess of inflicted injuries and blood loss. 

A shadow fell over him in close proximity, unknown beast staring at him deep into his core, making his blue eyes activate on command. Curious swipe of the tongue, a taste and a lick here and there, but no movement to strike. Thick red horns were hard to miss, eyes bleeding from red into brown, when claws shot ready to pierce through his neck, but stopped midway as if burned. Red eyes glared at him from above, mouth set into a displeased scowl when it tried to grab him in a choking hold. 

Wonho screamed out in pain, his body burning from the contact, his ring flashing brightly creating a protective field around his body. He could hear a massive burst of energy trying to slam through it by force with horns, set it ablaze with consumed energy without any result. Then it all stopped. Dead silence fell around him making him question his options. 

“Fucking witch” a loud bang making a tree fall down on a ground. “I refuse to be bound by this contract. You hear me? This is bellow someone like me!” Someone shouted out loud in pure rage. 

Slowly, ignoring pain shooting up through his spine, Wonho lifted up his head to look at whoever was shouting in evident anger. A boy, who looked around his age clad in all black and red horns peeking through his soft brown hair trashed widly trying to get rid of something.  

“This is unacceptable” he seethed until his eyes locked on him. Wonho winced, trying to shift himself into a more comfortable position. 

“You’re so damn loud. I have a massive headache as it is. Can you shut your mouth for few minutes at least?” 

“You!” Damn the guy was tall. “Undo this!” 

Wonho looked at him like he was out of his mind. “Undo what?” 

“This!” he shouted louder pointing at a matching ring on his finger just to get under his skin and purposely to piss him off.  

Wonho blinked once, twice. Eyes darting back and forth to make sure that he isn’t hallucinating or suffered some kind of trauma when he hit his head in a fight not long ago. 

“Ugh...what?”  

Other seemed ready to commit a bloody murder on the spot judging by the change in his spirit energy. “Where is that old witch that gave this to you?” 

“Do you mean my grandmother?” a pointed stare. “She died years ago. Why?” 

“It had a spell. A powerful one. And now I’m stuck, against my will mind you, as a servant to a human no less. Outrageous!”  

Wonho’s eyes widened at that, his mouth opening in shock as something clicked in his mind. 

 “ _Something precious to keep you safe. Safe from evil and hateful eyes. A guardian who keeps you safe._ _Until that day comes fear no more.”_  

“A guardian who keeps me safe?” 

 _“_ _I’d make a deal with a devil himself if I have to keep you safe.”_  

“Oh fuck” Wonho moaned to himself. Oh, fuck, indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they finally meet. So much tension. :D
> 
> For those who are curious how Hyungwonho couple rings look like: https://i.imgsafe.org/ebaa4dfab0.jpg
> 
> Visual stimulation (Hyungwon with devil horns) by sixth sense https://i.imgsafe.org/ebba093872.jpg


	3. Flaring Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon gets under Woho's skin.

 

**-**

 

 

Wonho closed his eyes as another fit of dry coughing shook his body causing him to curl up in pain. Every inch of his body hurt so bad, his mind dancing with white spots swimming in his vision as he tried his best to block out another wave of coughing his insides out. He felt light-hearted, his breathing shallow and parts of his body going numb.

“Are you even listening?!”

Wonho sighted in irritation, rubbing at his temples to ease that pounding headache and need to scream in frustration. “I’m kind of dying here if you haven’t noticed. Your problems are least of my worry at the moment, kid.”

Wonho received a glare, and a flick of wrist in dismissal. “Details, unimportant details.”

‘Guardian my ass’ Wonho thought silently to himself. What were the chances of him simply hallucinating all of this near the brink of his death? Or maybe a spell gone wrong?

“Aren’t you supposed to save me or something?”

The other guy just stared as if he’s gone insane. “Why should I? I don’t remember receiving or signing any contracts related to this. Or getting a list of my ‘so called duties’.”

“Get lost then. It’s not like I asked for your demonic ass either.”

A gasp of disbelief. “Did you just insult me? I’m not just a mere demon, I’m of a-“

“Do I look like I care?”

Wonho heard a sound of footsteps coming closer and a shadow fall over his form. He held in his breath not sure what to expect from the demon who’s supposed to guard him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he shouted, flinching when warm fingertips ghosted over his cheeks.

“You smell so nice” the taller boy replied licking off Wonho’s blood smeared on his fingers. He leaned in closer, warm breaths tickling their lips and eyes flickering in red.

Wonho trashed trying to get as far away from the other as possible. A sinister smirk curled on demons lips as he grabbed Wonho’s hands and pinned them in place to render him immobile. “Need help?”

Wonho glared, his blue eyes flaring up causing the demon to flinch and battle within himself not to give into submission, blue flames licking at his skin and leaving marks.

“Careful with those.” He gritted out pointing out at blue lingering in Wonho’s eyes. “I’m playing nice, okay?” he held up his hands in defence to let other breathe in relief, only to push him back into the ground a few seconds later to claim those shocked lips as his.

Wonho groaned when pain shot up down his spine, his body convulsing from shock and every part of his body hurting so bad he thought he’s being spliced open. All of his nerves were throbbing, sending signals of unheard pressure his body is going through. His mind wavered, and Wonho felt like floating in the air for a split second just to roughly free-fall into the ground, his body shattering into billions of tiny pieces like glass shards.

Blood. Wonho’s eyes shot open as he screamed at the top of his lugs, his eyes seeing nothing else than blood. His mind reeling as his throat constricted emptying the contents of his stomach until his body felt like a mess of an empty shell. He felt like burning up, his body sweating and heating up beyond normal and being human but he had no control to stop it.

Everything was spinning round and round, like a broken carousel and Wonho, briefly, wondered if this is how it feels to die. He stumbled back on his shaky legs, vision clouding over everything painted in red, when another wave of nausea washed over him knocking him out.

 

-

 

Wonho stirred, his breathing shaky as he struggled to open his eyes. Cloudless sky greeted him, vibrant colours assaulting his sensitive eyes. He breathed a sight of relief trying to recollect past events.

“Awake?”

Wonho paused, turning his head to stare at casually sprawled boy on the grass field not far away from him. “What the fuck did you do?”

“Saved your ungrateful ass. You owe me by the way.” A cheeky grin and sinister eyes following his every move. “I had to absorb all of your energy and filter it through until it’s clean enough to dump it back. You might black out a few times, consider it as a reboot stage. It takes time for your body to accept it all and let it flow naturally.”

Wonho carefully shifted, flexing his muscles and testing his strength. Sore. His body felt beyond sore and in pain from overuse. He narrowed his eyes as he shifted a bit more, softly poking at places he was sure were broken before, but to his surprise only numb throbbing of pain and scars covering his body reminded him of his near death experience he just went through.

A quick flash of lips – a memory - left his cheeks ablaze and he fought an urge not to trace them. A burning feeling still lingering like a ghostly presence.

“Cute.”

“ _What_?”

A snicker. “You’re delicious.” Tongue coming out to wet those sinful plump lips.

“I thought you wanted out of this contract?”

“Your spiritual energy is fulfilling. A source hard to come by. Your eyes fascinate and intrigue me. You’re not that bad to look at either, and I like them feisty.”

A look of disbelief. “No way. I’m not dealing with a brat like you. You smell like trouble.”

“You have no choice. We’re stuck together bound by these rings, remember?”

“ _You_ wanted these undone. _I_ want these undone. I thought we were on the same page!”

“I had a sudden change of heart.” A dramatic showing off of a wounded heart. “I thought you, out of all people, will understand me.”

Wonho felt like strangling someone, preferably, that lanky demon trying pass off an act of innocent being. He sighted, combing his hair in defeat. “Do whatever you want.”

Wonho cast a discreet glance at the all smiles boy full of mischief and promises of regret and trouble he knew that will follow him in every step.

 

-

 

Staying in the same village was out of the question after his last encounter with resident people. Another regretful stop, another failed attempt to blend it. It soured Wonho’s mood, but it’s not like he had any power to convince them to his favour.

Wonho scanned a map he borrowed from his grandmothers house years ago. His only trustworthy companion without a need to speak. “There’s another village high up that mountain” he whispered to himself. “a few hours long journey at least”.

“I’m bored. Entertain me~”

Wonho’s eye twitched, his fingers harshly gripping straps of his backpack. “Go find a some spirit to chase around or something!”

“But where’s the fun in that?” another whine.

“Listen to me you brat, - “

“Hyungwon”

Another eye twitch, and Wonho felt his face darken in rage. “Until you stop acting like a spoilt brat I will address you as so.”

Hyungwon, as Wonho noticed, could be as stubborn as himself, his temper flaring in waves too. “Don’t mess with someone way out of your league. It won’t take a lot to see you take that last breath.”

“Should I buy you a leash so you know your place?”

Wonho stopped when Hyungwon remained silent, twisting his body in a way he could get a glimpse of the other. Pink tinted cheeks greeted his sight and his brown eyes sparkling in challenge.

“I don’t even want to know.” Wonho shook his head letting out a laugh at the awkwardness of current situation, missing the shine of red glinting in Hyungwon’s eyes and a devious smirk forming on his lips.

 

-

 

Wonho settled on staying in an inn situated just on the outskirts of the village, but not far away enough from the main centre of it.

A pretty girl in a flowery dress welcoming him in a warm greeting. Wonho smiled, his charms overflowing as he casually made a small talk with her about the village, main attractions and best places to eat ramen at. She seemed genuinely interested, eyes following his every move and hanging on his every word of his tales of world existing beyond borders of mountain they currently lived in. Wonho found himself relax.

She fidgeted with the sleeves of her dress, her eyes roaming over his form and cheeks dusting in pink “Do you want to go for a walk later?”

“He’s with me.”

A gasp could be heard, as a low voice echoed through the room and a long arm snaked around Wonho’s shoulders to keep him in place.

“Are those horns??? What are you?”

Now Wonho was on the verge of panicking. She could see him? She could see and hear Hyungwon? As in human flesh? He never even though of possibility of others seeing him for real, more used to spiritual energies that roamed free unseeing to a regular eye.

“Those are fake. He’s a bit” Wonho paused mentally scrambling for any valid excuse. “Unique. That’s right.” Widly gesturing that he’s out of his mind. “He believes that he’s possessed by a demon. I’m actually on a journey to find a person who can clean his soul. Bless him.”

A girl gave him a weird look, not sure if to trust this ridiculous twist of events, but ready to give a benefit of a doubt as she glanced at crestfallen look on Wonho’s face.

“He’s harmless I swear! It’s just...hard as a friend to accept all of this.”

She glanced back and forth between the two, avoiding that dark gaze staring at her unblinking and deciding to focus on Wonho who looked like a kicked puppy ready to ask for forgiveness.

“Okay. You can stay here, but...” she paused as she took a key to their room from an envelope. “You need to be discreet, because other people might not be as understanding, okay?”

Wonho beamed, his eyes lighting up in happiness. “Okay!”

 

-

 

“Why didn’t tell me others can see you too?”

“You never asked. I remember you said ‘do I look like I care?’ when I tried to speak about myself.”

Wonho silently fumed, cursing under his breath. “You will cover up your horns if you want to freely go around the village.”

Hyungwon looked scandalized. “What? No!” he crossed his arms in defiance “These horns are symbols of my status and pride as a demon. That’s like taking away a crown from a king. I won’t allow this!”

“Mask it then!”

“No”

“You need to blend in. You cannot stand out.”

“As if that worked well for you and you’re human.”

Wonho winced. That actually hurt more than he liked to admit. He said nothing, deciding to fall on the bed and cover himself with blankets to block out Hyungwon’s existence in this room.

 

-

 

“Can you scratch my back? This itch is driving me insane.”

“...”

“Please?~”

Wonho threw a pillow, blindly aiming at the source of that annoying voice intent to ignore him further. But, to his annoyance, Hyungwon knew how to get under his skin effortlessly.

“Do it yourself, brat.”

Hyungwon pouted, eyes softening a bit to glance at a fort of blankets Wonho made to shield himself away from him.

“You’re the one who’s acting childish right now.”

Wonho sighted, rubbing his eyes. “Why can’t we just talk without tearing each other apart? And you being a royal pain in the ass?”

“Is that an-“

“Watch it. I’m older than you, kid.”

“No you’re not. I’m centuries-“

“I don’t care. You’re here with me, unfortunately, in human form and we’re playing by my rules. Understood?”

“For now.”

“Good enough.”

“Can you scratch my back now?~”

“Hyungwon!”

 

-

 

_Bound by fate? Not even close. A spell rendering ones free will and a consent in a matter of sacrificing your all for a person who doesn’t deserve even an inch of your power. A small unaccounted spark tempting fate and restraints of logic ignites an unforeseen future hard to comprehend._

“ _As long as I’m the world in your eyes, reflecting hues of different feelings resounding deep within you – it’s okay - you’re not alone. Never waver in your gaze, because you’re more than that in mine.”_

-

 


	4. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is that sun in his life, but Wonho needs to let go of him before he burns himself with regret.

 

-

 

 

 

Spring spread its colourful wings exchanging the gloomy scenery for more warm and fresh tones, leaving that suffocating feeling behind. 

Wonho glanced at rays of sunshine dancing on the surface of his ring feeling conflicted. It was so easy to forget and pretend that he’s not stubbornly selfish and for once he’s turning a blind eye just for the sake of his own happiness. 

There were days when Wonho looked at Hyungwon and swore to himself to do the right thing, but that smile – that smile that started to mean an universe to him, made these thoughts vanish into a thin air.  

It was _wrong_. 

He knew it, but yet he stalled convincing himself that he needed just few more days to get a closure of some sorts, which turned into days, weeks, _mont_ _hs_ _._ However, that emptiness in his heart just never filled up just _yet_ making him swallow a bitter reality that it won’t ever be enough of Hyungwon in his life. 

 _Attachment_. More than a companion – a friend he always wished for to make his loneliness to disappear. They constantly fought stepping over each others pride and asserting their dominance, but at the same time engraved those rare moments when just a glance spoke in volumes about unspoken words spilling from the bottom of their hearts. Rare smiles, warm gazes and fleeting touches had their heartbeats racing with mirrored adoration and soaring skies of happiness. 

Wonho never ever dreamt of asking for more. He felt stuck. Running round in circles and missing the start finish by miles just to soak on that high until his feet firmly step into the ground of nothingness.  

He breathed in that fresh scent of endless greenery surrounding him, lost in battles with himself he had yet to win. 

A gentle brush of fingers swiping away his bangs from covering his eyes startled Wonho nearly giving him a heart attack. 

“Don’t do this!” he shouted out loud glaring at Hyungwon out of fright.  

 Hyungwon just flashed him a smile, his laughter echoing through the vast fields as he pushed himself to sit down on the grass close to Wonho. Their shoulders brushing and heat spreading like a wildfire in Wonho’s ears flushing them red.  

Both of them stayed silent basking in each others presence.  

“No matter what happens...” Hyungwon started looking up at the floating clouds hanging above their heads. “I’m that shoulder you can lean on anytime.” 

“I know.” 

That day Wonho’s guilt won over his heart. 

 

- 

 

It took Wonho many _months_ to stop running round in circles, but even with a heavy heart (it hurt him from the inside so bad) he took a step into a right path. 

Hyungwon didn’t belong in this world as an outsider in both worlds: a spirit world and mingling with people. With each passing day his hunger for spiritual power grew more and more insatiable. His disappearances more frequent and his gluttonous appetite to feed on any unsuspecting victim in his sight turned him into savage beast salivating just at the thought of that delicious energy cursing through his body. 

Wonho knew that Hyungwon tried to fight it, starve himself sick, but all in vain. It’s in his nature to consume such large quantities of spiritual energy as a spirit eater daily, but such sources weren’t as readily available compared to whatever world Hyungwon came from. 

He was like a vampire out for blood. A rampant beast mindlessly absorbing everything in his path. Wonho blamed it all on himself.  He’s the one who bound Hyungwon here by force, a spell, without any choice in a matter to stay by his side until his last breath.  

Wonho stared at his trembling hands. Even in a situation such like this he felt useless. Hyungwon outright refused to feed on his spiritual energy recoiling just at the thought of it as if burned, because each such careless feeding sucked out more than your life essence and bits of your soul - chopping off part of your lifespan with it. 

Wonho wasn’t a fool. He knew that every time he pretended to fall asleep Hyungwon has been out there feeding to his heart content on people he came across; sucking them out dry the core. It made his stomach churn with dread and bile rise in his throat just at the thought it, but he swallowed it all down too blinded by that glimpse of happiness and affection he himself was starving for and Hyungwon provided it unconditionally. 

There were days when Wonho physically exhausted himself beyond breaking in attempt to control Hyungwon’s desires demanding to succumb to his blazing blue eyes and listen to his voice of reason. Hyungwon would embrace him so tight, his head bowed in silent apology and eyes downcast with promises he couldn’t keep. His warm lips kissing him until he’s choking for air and his mind so far out of it until Wonho forgets everything and thinks it’s _okay_ , it’s _not_ wrong and nothing else matters more than their intertwined hands.   

Wonho allows himself to get lost in Hyungwon’s scent, drowning himself in a pool of emotions only Hyungwon can pull out of him. He’s more than attached, but Wonho could care less at this point.  

Hyungwon is beautiful – _ethereal_ in a way he carries himself and glows with the warmth of thousand suns; and he _is_ that sun in his life. The way his eyes disappear into crescent moons when he flashes Wonho one of his widest smiles, cheeks tinted in pink. He looks so innocent, naive – kid like even - balancing his weight on a tall brick wall which stretches miles around the mountain until the next village comes into a sight.  A headpiece of blooming flowers (Wonho’s gift) placed on Hyungwon’s head shines like a halo even with his horns peeking through and Wonho is beyond smitten, his eyes reflecting  feelings he never experienced before 

 

- 

 

When they arrive to their destination sun is about to set down and silence greets them. Wonho feels overwhelmed, his insides churning with dread and it takes a lot of inner talk to get his unsteady feet going.   

Hyungwon silently watches him drag his feet forward, and look so lost and scared shitless but determined at the same time. He averts his eyes to the horizons behind them biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself grounded. 

“It’s been a while...” Wonho chokes out, his voice quivering “ _years_ even.” Eyes downcast and full of warmth, while his fingers grip a bouquet of fresh flowers.  “I picked these out myself. A bouquet of bright chrysanthemums just the way you like it.” A tiny regretful smile curled up on his lips as Wonho carefully places flowers next to a handmade memorial.  

“I want you to meet someone. Someone who’s really important to me. A guardian, my friend.” Wonho flashed a smile, his laughter freely bouncing off and echoing in an open field causing Hyungwon to chuckle. “We started off on a wrong foot and head-butted so many times for reasons I don’t even remember anymore. Hyungwon is still annoying, a pain in the ass at times, but he’s loyal and stubbornly so and he won’t leave me alone until he sees me smile. Just the way you wanted me, right?” ‘ _e_ _ven_ _under the wrong means_ _to achieve it’_ lingered unsaid. 

Wonho’s voice sounds so small, cracking at times to swallow all that locked up sadness trying to swallowing him whole. He’s still not over parting with his grandmother and doubt he will ever be. The pain of loss is still raw within him even years later, and Wonho feels like a teenager again going over through fond memories in his head. 

Hyungwon pulls him over, his open arms welcoming and hands sliding into embrace. His long fingers caressing and tracing circles on Wonho’s back to calm him down and feel secure. “That’s because you’re the most beautiful when you smile, Wonho. Rings or spells don’t matter, what matters the most – _is_ you – and that beautiful smile which keeps me away from losing the point of no return.” 

And Wonho lets himself break, because Hyungwon’s strong hold of him makes his world just tip right, steadying his shaken form from falling into self-loathing. 

 

- 

 

Wonho feels as if he’s frozen in time when his eyes land on the picture perfect house from his childhood memories. His steps falter and he stops for a brief moment to both admire and stare at it in disbelief. It feels like he never ever left. He breathes in the same scent of herbs his grandmother loved to pick in early mornings for countless medicine and potions she used to make. Nothing has changed. Everything stayed the same, except _him_. 

His eyes catch glimpses of spirits roaming and lingering around and Wonho is startled until realization hits him and he smiles one of those genuinely thankful smiles when he spots a pair of twins like a fragment of his kid like years greeting him home. And Wonho feels like a child again when he’s sprinting in abandon towards familiar faces as he did so years and years ago. 

Hyungwon shuffles behind him. His heart heavy as his eyes focus solely on Wonho afraid of his mind and inner beast going astray. He feels a surge of violence spiking  with each footstep he takes, whispers of madness tempting him to feast. Suddenly his throat feels so dry - he’s beyond thirsty -  and it takes him more self-control than he normally allows himself not so succumb. For the very first time Hyungwon feels fear creeping up behind him at the implication – _reasons_ – why they end up right here at this very place catches up to him like a tidal wave.  

Wonho halts his steps midway and freezes on the spot when he notices from the corner of his eyes how nearly all the spirits start backing away from him in worry and startled caution. They can sense an unspoken danger – _Hy_ _ungwon_ , when his presence and overwhelming spiritual energy threatens to swallow anything it within reach.  

Reality hits Wonho through his self made up denial and lies, that it’s still not okay, no matter from what angle he’s looking at, despite his inner selfishness and greed for this to work somehow. Deep down he knows that it’s nearly impossible to do so. 

“You’re selfish. Do you realize that?” Hyungwon’s words pierce through him like a knife and he knows that’s he’s trembling, because Hyungwon is livid and Wonho knows that he has ruined it all. 

“What the fuck where you thinking? Do you take me for a fool?” Hyungwon is shouting, but Wonho can’t hear him over how loud his heart is thumping in his ears. “Oh wait, don’t answer that. I am such a damn fool.” 

Wonho is afraid to turn back and have those eyes he loves so much stare at him with hurt and betrayal. “It’s not working, okay? Your whole existence in this world is wrong.” Wonho feels like he’s ripping his heart out raw, and he wants to die from all the guilt and regrets, but his traitorous mouth isn’t stopping. “I came here to find a solution to fix this damn mess somehow. There has to be a way to free you from this curse.” _A_ _curse that is me._ “You’re swallowing them all. You’re feeding yourself full, but people are dying, Hyungwon, and I can’t overlook it anymore. It needs to _stop_.” 

Wonho can feel Hyungwon’s spiritual energy lashing out in angry waves licking and bruising his skin. A loud scream rips through his throat as a hand roughly grabs him by the neck in a chocking hold, but Wonho doesn’t fight it and screws his eyes shut waiting.  

Hyungwon wants him to give in, wants him to feel selfish and stop caring for others who aren’t worth his time, but Wonho isn’t like that and he hates it. He loathes those beliefs instilled in him with sacrifices ready to be made. Hyungwon is stubborn, prideful and never one to lose, but as he glances at teary-eyed Wonho and his trembling lips with no traces of smile he yearned to see the most he feels lost and self-aware of how poisonous his existence truly is.  

Hyungwon recoils, backing away from Wonho wordlessly before his inner demon overtakes him completely and he’s drowned in regret from actions he never intended to do. “I care for you. I’m sorry.” He whispers silently before he disappears out of sight completely. 

 

- 

 

 _I tried_ _to be a hero for you_ _. A strong back you can trust and a shoulder to lean on._ _However,_ _even_ _the greatest_ _heroes_ _of all time_ _can’t avoid a_ _failure. I've messed up._ _I’m sorry. Let_ _s_ _meet up_ _in another fairy-tale where_ _your smile blooms just for me an both of us can have our happy ending that we derserve._

**Author's Note:**

> Wonho's blue eyes are inspired by blue contacts he sometimes wears and damn he looks good in those.


End file.
